Naruto: Dragons of Konoha
by Aaron2014
Summary: Have you ever wondered what the Naruto universe would of been like if it had dragons? Well in this story Naruto trains to become a Dragon Rider Shinobi along becoming the next Hokage. Naruto takes Hiccups place as Toothless' partner. Hiccup's dragon partner replaced with a Skrill. Main couples: NaruHina, HicAstrid, etc. Rating T- Minor M
1. Dragons Among the Leaves

Hey everyone! Aaron2014 here. Here's my first fic. Hopefully this'll peek all of your interests. Anyways here's a little help with what the speech looks like in here.

Human Speech= "Hello"

Human Thought= 'Hello'

Demon/Boss Summon Speech= "**Hello**"

Demon/Boss Summon Thought= '**Hello**'

**Naruto: Dragons of Konoha**

Written by Aaron1248

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

How to Train Your Dragon © DreamWorks

**Chapter 1: Dragons Among the Leaves**

_Konohagakure, aka The Village Hidden within the Leaves, is a home to people who work to keep it safe, ninja. For over 100 years, ninja over the Five Great Nations have been keeping the peace from bandits and of course themselves. In Konoha, we have many things ranging from shopping, fishing, hiking and shinobi work. We also have pets. Other villages have cats, dogs, and even horses. We have those but something more. We have…_

* * *

During nighttime over Konoha, a shadow zooms above the clouds. The owner of the shadow was a large lizard-like creature whose anatomy resembles that of a Pterosaur, spikes jutting out of back and tail. The overall scale color was purple while its back was light and striped while its belly was a darker shade. On the creatures back was a man riding on a saddle. He was average build with brown shaggy hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a black shirt, brown pants, a Chūnin vest and two ANBU armguards. Another feature noticed is that he has a prosthetic left leg. The creature he was riding is known as a…

* * *

_Dragons! For ten years dragons have been living within Konoha. Before that we were at war with them during the late Third Shinobi World War. During that time I was just a Genin, though not very reliable. Where are my manners? My name is Shakkuri Tara, head to the Tara Clan. The dragon below me is my partner and best friend, Mjölnir. He's a species of dragon called a Skrill. His species is highly allusive and secretive. They're known to ride lightning bolts to reach past the sound barrier. Thanks to this they've also gained the ability to coat themselves with electricity as well as spit bolts of electricity at their enemies. Some say that if you're near this dragon your hair will stand on end._

_Now that we finished the minor lesson lets continue. It was thanks to me and Mjölnir that we were able to bring peace between the village and the dragons. If it wasn't for us there wouldn't be a village actually. During the near end of the war, enemy forces unleashed a force that most of the ninja couldn't handle. It was known as the Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus, aka The Red Death. It was the largest dragon to ever exist. Around the size of a boss Summon animal, this dragon was considered a king of dragons, until it was slain by me and Mjölnir._

_Right now the war is over and peace right now is sustained for the moment. Nothing could possibly-_

**_BOOM!_**

The sound of a minor explosion took place at one of the village's guard towers at the wall. The shinobi gathered near the site while others trying to put out the fire from the explosion. Civilians near the area heard and were starting to evacuate away from the area the explosion took place.

_Sometimes I need to keep my thoughts to myself…_

The dragon and his rider then dived down to the destruction area landing near the closest shinobi. Shakkuri then dismounted his dragon and ran up to the Chūnin.

"What happened?" Shakkuri asked.

"Don't know Shakkuri-sama," the Chūnin said. "We were doing our regular patrol when-"

He was cut off when all of the shinobi heard a high pitch closing-in shriek then suddenly a ball of blue plasma hit another guard tower causing it to explode and sending another patrol to be throwing out by the force. As that happened, a dark silhouette zoomed past the destroyed tower at lightning speed.

"It's back!" a random shinobi shouted. The shinobi then started scrambling a few of them mounting on several dragons. Shakkuri didn't waste as he mounted back on Mjölnir and they took off to the skies. Shakkuri looked around for the perpetrator until he saw the silhouette.

"Gotcha!" he said as he gestured his dragon to speed after it. Mjölnir complied and started giving chase.

* * *

_You're wondering what's happening right now? Well over five years a single wild dragon has been attacking Konoha. I and Mjölnir over that time have been trying to catch it, unfortunately no success. What dragon is it you ask? According to the Book of Dragons, it's the unholy offspring of lightning and the Shinigami itself. The most elusive and mysterious dragon to exist, it's called the…  
_

* * *

"NIGHT FURY!" a random shinobi said as a ball of plasma hits another guard tower successively in an explosion of heat and debris. The silhouette zoomed past the shinobi among the destruction with Shakkuri and Mjölnir not too far behind.

The Skrill chased after the elusive Night Fury hoping to cut it off. Unfortunately the Night Fury was also known as the fastest of all the known dragon species, while the Skrill was ranged the second.

"Come on, bud!" Shakkuri shouted assuring to his dragon. "We have to catch it before it causes any more damage!" Mjölnir roared in agreement as he tried to push harder in his flying. No matter harder he tried he couldn't catch up to the Night Fury.

* * *

_It may look like this story is about us but it isn't. In fact I believe the protagonist is about to make his appearance._

* * *

Among the commotion, a boy around the age of ten was running around the crowd of ninja. He had blonde hair and blue eyes while wearing a white shirt with a whirlpool symbol in the middle as well as wearing black shorts with black blue shinobi sandals. On his face were distinctive birthmarks that looked like three whiskers on each cheek. This was Naruto Uzumaki, the village's pariah. He may seem to look like a young little boy on the outside but the villagers think differently.

For most of his life, Naruto was despised and hated by the adults of the village. Why? Well that's an answer he didn't quite know about. Even though he was hated and in fact beaten almost to death he doesn't hate the villagers. He doesn't understand why they do it but why hate someone when even you don't have the answer for?

Right now was a normal routine for Naruto. During these attacks he tries to prove himself to show the village that he isn't a burden. In the end though, something ends up either falling apart or hurting someone. As he was looking for ways to help he was then plucked out of the air. He looked up to see it was Mjölnir who then looked down at him and gave the young boy and toothy smile. Naruto smiled back for a bit until he was set down and was in front of Shakkuri. His gaze looked down on the blonde like a god's wrath being brought down upon the earth.

"Naruto," Shakkuri scolded. "How many times do I have to tell you that you can't be out here when there's a dragon attack? You could be hurt or worse!"

"Why should I?" Naruto complained. "I want to help too! But I always get shoved away-"

"For a good reason," Shakkuri then interrupted. "Naruto, I can't live knowing that you'd get hurt. If that happened I'd never forgive myself."

Naruto then folded his arms, pouting while muttering, "So what you're not my dad or anything."

Shakkuri then felt a pain like someone shooting an arrow into his chest. That one sentence hurt him every time the boy said it. He sighed as he got on one knee and placed his hand on the boys shoulder.

"Naruto, I-"

"Shakkuri-sama!" a random Jōnin interrupted as he landed near them. "The Night Fury was spotted near the south gate entrance. It's already taken out two more guard towers."

Shakkuri sighed then looked back at Naruto, "We'll talk about this later okay?"

Naruto grumbled a bit then nodded. He then felt something scaly on his palm and looked to see Mjölnir nuzzling it. The boy smiled and petted the dragon's snout who purred at his touch. Then the large reptile walked over to Shakkuri as he mounted him before both look back to the young boy then towards the Jōnin.

"Find someone to look after him." He ordered the Jōnin, who nodded. Then he and the dragon took off like a lightning bolt towards the south gate.

Naruto watched the dragon rider fly off and sighed. One day, he'll be a ninja as well a dragon rider. Within the village, being a ninja and a dragon rider is everything. Sure there are a majority of non-dragon riding ninja in the village but Naruto wanted the big goal. Not only to become a dragon-riding ninja but to be Hokage as well. Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted when something lifted him up by the back of his shirt causing him to struggle.

"Hey put me down!" He shouted trying to pull out his captor's grip. He then noticed that his captor's hand felt hard like metal.

"Settle down, lad" the owner of the voice said in a thick Scottish accent. "It's not like I'm going to bite ya."

Naruto then turned to see a familiar face. The man was big and burly, with a face not the most pleasant. He was almost Shakkuri's height, but with a bigger midsection with a beer belly. He had blonde hair as well as a long blonde mustache that was braided. His teeth were a bit unstraightened while also sporting a fake tooth sticking out of his lower jaw. He wore a yellow sleeveless shirt with light brown pants and a belt buckle as well as sporting a Jōnin vest. He also wears a helmet similar to a Vikings with the Konoha headband tied to it. The most known features of this man were his prosthetic limbs on his left hand and right foot.

This man was known as Kuzuri, friend of the Tara Clan as well as being Shakkuri's previous teacher/boss/uncle. Now he's Naruto's semi-teacher/boss/caretaker/uncle. The large man then carried the blonde to his nearby forge stand and started getting to business. Like Shakkuri before, Naruto was given the task to help forge shinobi weapons, tools and other things to the ninja populace. Tonight he wished he wasn't stuck in the forge right now.

"Come on, sensei!" Naruto pouted as he begrudgingly put on his apron. "I want to get out there and make my mark."

The blacksmith chuckled at his apprentice's antics then poked him in the chest, "You'll make a mark, alright, all in the wrong places."

"Give me two minutes." He pleaded to his mentor. "In that time I'll capture that dragon and have it hog-tied. Then the villagers won't think low of me and stop treating me like dirt. I might even get a girlfriend!"

Kuzuri sighed at this. He knew about the conflicts the villagers put Naruto in. Still blaming him for something he had no control over around 9 years ago. Still looking at the young boy, he sighed again and said, "Look Naruto, I hate to tell ya this. You're not yet shinobi material." He then started stating out the many flaws the boy had, "You ain't old enough to take on anyone or anything let alone a full-grown dragon. You can't lift a hammer, you can't swing an axe," he then lifted some bolos, "You can't even throw one of these." After saying that a random ninja part of the Dragon Sky Police snatched the bolos out of his hand as he and the dragon he was riding took to the air.

"Well what do you expect?" Naruto countered while sharpening a kunai on a grinder. "It's not like anyone helps train me to do those things." After saying that Kuzuri felt the same pain in his chest like Shakkuri felt before. Because of a certain village secret, no one ever lifted a finger to help the boy. Not with his training or his life.

The blacksmith sighed again then turned around to sharpen some katanas, "I know, lad. Anyways keep sharpening those weapons we got a few orders to fill."

"Hai, sensei," Naruto answered as he continued the sharpening. As he continued his work, Naruto went back to a previous thought before he was dragged to the forge by Kuzuri. Ever since he was younger he dreamed of becoming a dragon rider shinobi as well reaching the title of Hokage. Once he did that he'd earn the village's respect.

Suddenly another ball of plasma hit near the forge on one of the buildings. The explosion caused debris to fly in multiple directions and cause a fire to spread on the roof. Shinobi around Chūnin and Genin tried putting out the fires. Kuzuri saw this and turned to his blonde-haired apprentice.

"Man the forge, Naruto," Kuzuri said as he changed the attachment to his prosthetic hand from coal tongs to a mace. "They need me out there. Stay. Put. There. You're smart enough to know what I mean," then shouted out with a loud, "YAARGG!" He sprinted into the chaos.

Shaking his head a bit, the ten year old looked around to see if the coast was clear. Seeing that it was he then went into the back and started pushing out a medium-sized bolo cannon. It was small enough for him to push with his might because the large one would take a teenager or adult to push. He then rushes out with one goal in mind: spot, take down and capture a Night Fury.

* * *

Naruto ran as fast as he could through the crowd hoping to get to the place where he knew he could catch the dragon in time. As he went through the crowd, he got a few hateful glares, ignored looks or being told to get to safety. He didn't care when he finally reached his destination. Thanks to a ramp that leads to one of the outer wall guard towers, Naruto started setting up the bolo cannon and to take aim. His focus on the early morning sky hoping to anything remotely that looks like the Night Fury.

Unfortunately no one knew what a Night Fury looked like. Within the Book of Dragons there's an entry for the Night Fury. Sadly the only entry for it was its species name. No picture, no known speed or size. That didn't stop Naruto though. No matter the appearance or size of the dragon he intended to capture it.

Fifteen minutes had passed, Naruto sighed out of boredom. He felt like for the first time in his life that he'd give up. Suddenly at the corner of his he saw it, the silhouette was homing in on one of the nearby guard towers. Naruto got back onto the bolo cannon and took aim. As soon as the ball of plasma hit the guard tower and the silhouette passed by, Naruto took the gamble, aimed and fired. The bolos soared through the air at a high speed. Naruto watched as the shadow looked like it became entangled by the bolos. The result was a surprised shriek as the dragon itself fell into the distant forest.

Naruto's eyes widen at what happened. He accomplished something that the shinobi of Konoha hadn't. He single-handedly brought down a Night Fury. For a ten-year old boy, he did the one thing anyone in this situation did. He cheered.

"I HIT IT!" he shouted as he celebrated. "I believe that qualifies me well enough to become the new Ho-," He was interrupted from the sound of a certain bolo cannon getting smashed. He turned around to see a dragon smashed the bolo cannon. The dragon was large with the anatomy of a Pterosaur like Mjölnir. Its scales were crimson on its back with a tanned underbelly with horns on its skull. This species of dragon was known as the Monstrous Nightmare. On its back was a random Jōnin who was part of the Dragon Sky Police who was glaring at Naruto.

"Gaki," the Jōnin said. "You're in big trouble this time." The Monstrous Nightmare he was riding snarled in agreement as some of the kerosene gel it used to ignite itself dripped from its maw burning a bit of the wall. Naruto chuckled sheepishly while slumping a bit and cursing his bad luck.

* * *

Back in the village, groups of ninja were looking over the damage the Night Fury caused and making sure there were no casualties. Then Mjölnir landed and Shakkuri dismounted while meeting up with a random Jōnin.

"Report!" he ordered. The Jōnin pulled out a clipboard which had the written report.

"Shakkuri-sama," the Jōnin said. "The Night Fury bombarded the North, East and West side guard towers. Some of the South side guard towers were bombarded as well but only one was destroyed. A few buildings in the surrounding area have partial damage only ranging to minor injuries. No deaths so far."

"Well at least no one got seriously hurt." Shakkuri muttered. He then looked to the group of shinobi and called out, "Okay everyone! We need to start rebuilding those guard towers. They are our top priority at the moment. Once that's finished we'll be working on the buildings that were damaged. Hopefully we can get this done by then. You know your assignments so move out!"

The group nodded and separated in a shinobi fashion. Once that happened, Shakkuri sighed. These attacks from the Night Fury were getting more recent. He didn't know what but somehow whatever is causing it to attack must involve Konoha somehow. Right now he had to worry about the reconstruction of the attack. He then saw his cousin, Hanajiru, coming in on his Monstrous Nightmare, Hookfang, also seeing a blonde-haired being carried in the claws of the Nightmare struggling.

"Oh Kami," he grumbled in displeasure knowing what was going to happen next. He then walked over to Hanajiru as he landed dropping Naruto on his bottom hard. Naruto cursed a bit, rubbing his bottom while glaring at the man and his dragon. "What did he do this time, Hanajiru?" Shakkuri asked though knowing the answer already.

"I caught this little troublemaker messing with a bolo cannon on the south wall." He said. "By the look of it the cannon was already fired. What were you firing at kid, a flock of bats?"

Naruto smirked at this. Now he can reveal to the ninja about his accomplishment. He started to puff out his chest and did a stance similar to that of a super hero. He chuckled at the dragon rider as he turned to him.

"You want to know what I fired at, huh?" Naruto chuckled more. "I'll tell you! All of you will know the name that is Naruto Uzumaki after you hear this! I, Naruto Uzumaki, shot down the dragon you all couldn't catch. I shot down the Night Fury!"

Silence was amongst the crowd, Naruto was beaming with pride. There was nothing to ruin this-

**HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!**

Naruto was caught off guard what he was hearing. They were laughing at him. Of all of the things he thought they'd do, they ended up laughing him. He felt anger starting to build up as he kept hearing random ninja giving him slurs and joking how a ten year old caught the Night Fury. Tears started to form in the boy's eyes. In all of his life he's never been laughed at, only by the younger generation. Today though made it the first time he was ever laughed at by the adults.

"ENOUGH!" A voice shouted out. The shinobi cringed then turned around to see the very man in charge of the entire village. It was Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage and aka the Shinobi no Kami. "I will not have this in my village. Now I want every shinobi here back to reconstruction, NOW!"

After giving the command the shinobi scrambled in fear of their leaders wrath, leaving only Hiruzen, Shakkuri, Mjölnir and Naruto behind. Shakkuri was about to leave when he was stopped by the aged Hokage.

"Shakkuri, stay a moment." he said while turning to Naruto, who shrunk a bit at his gaze. "I want to know what the situation is. What happened?"

Shakkuri sighed about what was about to come. So he told the Sandaime the situation involving the Night Fury attack to Naruto's outburst and ending where the Hokage himself ordered the reconstruction finished. Hiruzen nodded and turned his attention to Naruto.

"Naruto," the Hokage asked. "Can you tell me what happened before you made your...announcement?"

Naruto gulped a bit then said, "Well…I…shot down a Night Fury?" He chuckled sheepishly but then saw Hiruzen's expression. Hiruzen had an unreadable expression on his face but then sighed before turning to Shakkuri.

"I'm appointing you to look after him for the rest of the day." Ordered the Sandaime. With that order, the aged Hokage left to overlook the repair.

Shakkuri sighed then looked at Naruto. He saw the boy's expression which showed sadness with tears starting to form in his eyes. He walked over to the blonde and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. Naruto looked up as a tear started to fall.

"Let's head back to my house," he said. "There you can rest and relax. Maybe Asuto-chan can make certain dish that has noodles in it?" He looked over at Naruto and saw his eyes brighten up hearing the hint to the boy's favorite meal, ramen.

Ramen was Naruto's favorite food in the entire world. Every ninja in the village knew that this boy could never stop eating the stuff. Sure most people have a couple bowls but Naruto has over 24 to 25 as a full course meal. You'd be sorry if you were the one to pay for the bill.

Luckily for Shakkuri, the meal this time was going to be homemade. His wallet had suffered much from Naruto's ramen binges. Last time that happened, the wallet looked like a deflated beach ball from the bill. Another point was that whenever Shakkuri's wife, Asuto, ever cooked was as if the gods touched the food themselves.

Shakkuri picked up Naruto and place him on Mjölnir then mounted the Skrill. With a simple command the dragon took to the skies. Naruto loved the feel of the wind in his face. It felt like he was the one flying instead of the dragon. He'll feel this every day once he became a Dragon Rider shinobi. Till then he either got rides from Shakkuri or walk back and forth to the academies.

While in flight, both didn't say much. Each had their thoughts to themselves. Shakkuri thinking about what to do about the constant Night Fury attacks. Naruto thinking about the Night Fury he shot down, that no one believed him about. Naruto looked up to the older man and broke the silence.

"Sensei?" he asked. Shakkuri then looked down at the blonde.

"Yeah, Naruto?" the rider asked as the boy.

"You believe me, right?"

That was four words Shakkuri didn't want to hear. How could he explain to a child that it would be impossible for a single 10-year-old child to bring down a Night Fury? He went over it through his head countless time but nothing came so far. So he went with the only but hard option; the truth.

"Naruto," he said. "You already know the answer to that."

"But why?" he asked. "I was telling the truth. I did shoot it down."

"Do you have any evidence?" Shakkuri asked with a raised brow. Naruto's answer was a minor head droop and a sigh. Mjölnir looked up at the boy growling in comfort. The blonde answered with a minor comfort pat to the dragon's neck. The Skrill purred a bit before focusing back to flying.

* * *

A few minutes later, they arrived at the Tara Clan compound. The compound was located east of the Hyūga compound but not as large. They landed near the largest building in the compound. It was around two-stories which also has a large backyard for training. Landing at the front, Shakkuri and Naruto dismounted the dragon and walked up to the door. Before reaching it, a bipedal dragon which looked bird-like in appearance appeared. It had a large head which the mouth looked like a beak where a horn is also seen on its nose tip. It had a crown of spikes on the back of its head as well as spines on its tail. Most of its scale color was blue with an underbelly being white. Its wings were yellow with a few minor colors to it.

This dragon was known as the Deadly Nadder, the most beautiful of the dragons. It is said that the Nadder had the hottest fire of the dragons which was known to even melt chakra-enhanced steel. Even though it had the hottest fire, the Deadly Nadder was part of the Sharp-class of the dragon group. The spines on its tail are venomous and can be shot out like arrows at the enemy.

The Nadder landed near Shakkuri and which chirped a bit and sniffed the man then to Naruto. Its spines flexed in satisfaction as Shakkuri petted the Nadder on the bridge of its nose. Mjölnir growled to the Nadder who then growled back as if they were in conversation. Naruto couldn't help but smile at the two dragons.

"Stormfly," A voice called out. This got the Nadder's attention and trotted to the door. The owner of the voice was a woman around Shakkuri's age. She had long blonde hair in braids, blue eyes and some freckles near her nose and on her cheeks. She was wearing a long dress that suited soon-to-be mothers, which wasn't far from the truth. Another noticeable feature was her pregnant stomach which looked close to 8 or 9 months pregnant. This was Asuto Tara, wife of Shakkuri Tara and the matriarch of the Tara Clan.

The blonde woman petted her dragon's snout who responded with a minor chatter. She then walked over to her husband and gave him a warmth-filled kiss. Once finished, both smiled at each other and Asuto then turned her attention to the spikey-blonde child.

"Well," she said. "Looks like you'll be joining us for breakfast again, huh?"

"The Sandaime told me to look after him for the day," Shakkuri said as he ruffled Naruto's hair, who pouted a bit trying to get him to stop messing with his hair.

"Well he's always welcome here." She said then turned to her dragon. "Right, Stormfly?" The Nadder responded by giving Naruto a big slobbery lick to his cheek, causing him to cringe a bit.

"Yuck!" he complained. "Nadder drool."

The couple laughed along with Mjölnir, who sounded like a barking seal. Naruto groaned a bit as he tried to wipe the dragon spit off. One thing about dragon spit, it never washes off easily. He one time had a bad experience with some Terrible Terrors a year ago. Asuto had a party trying clean his clothes…for 5 days.

The three along with the Skrill went inside the house and headed for the kitchen. Shakkuri and Naruto sat at the table, Mjölnir laid down next to Shakkuri while Asuto wrapped an apron around her waist then started making breakfast. Five minutes later, Asuto brought in the big bowl of Bacon and Egg Ramen and setting it down on the table.

As the ramen hit the table, Naruto got a bowl from the larger one and started gorging himself. The couple laughed at the child's antics and started on their first bowl as well. Asuto then poured a bowl for the Skrill and placed it in front of him. The dragon growled happily then gorged himself into the bowl. Asuto smiled as she too gorged in her breakfast. Both she and Naruto started a minor eating contest. Shakkuri smiled while watching the two. Mjölnir started to join in as well as Shakkuri gave him more bowls of ramen.

But like all the other times, Naruto always won. 24 bowls out against 12 bowls made him still the champ. Shakkuri thought that when the blonde got older then he could out eat a member of the Akimichi clan. Asuto giggled as she grabbed the loads of dirty dishes. Shakkuri helped carry most of them to the sink. Suddenly a knock at the door was heard. Shakkuri answered it and at the door was an ANBU shinobi wearing a weasel mask.

"Shakkuri-sama" the ANBU said in a calm tone. "Sandaime-sama requires you to attend a council meeting today." Shakkuri sighed then turned to his wife.

"I have to attend a meeting today. Could you watch over Naruto till I get back?"

She answered him with a peck on the lips and a smile. "Don't worry I'll keep an eye on him."

With that Shakkuri gave a shrilling whistle and immediately Mjölnir scurried out of the house and glides next to him. He then mounted the Skrill waving to the two then took to the skies towards the council building. With that both Asuto and Naruto went back inside.

Asuto then went to the kitchen again and started cleaning the dishes. She then turned to Naruto, who entered the kitchen as well, and gestured at him.

"Why don't you go upstairs and take a rest?" she said. "You do have school tomorrow after all."

Naruto sighed then headed upstairs to the guest room. He laid on the bed looking at the ceiling with his mind elsewhere. He thought of the Night Fury and where it landed. Even though the others didn't believe him he would prove them wrong. He was going to go find the Night Fury and bring it back to the village.

He looked out the door downstairs. Seeing the coast was clear he closed the door and went towards the window. Opening it he looked down seeing that it was only the second story drop, he jumped and landed silently. Thanks to the ninja training he got at one of the academies he was fine from the drop. He looked around then headed for the direction of the village wall.

Thanks to not being entitled to ninja status, he could freely go in or out of the village whenever he wanted. Even though the Sandaime scolded him countless times it never stopped him. Right now Naruto had a mission to complete, a mission that'll change the history of the village. Naruto went out into the forest stealthily to find the one dragon everyone feared. Naruto went out in search for the dragon known as the Night Fury.

Well that's the first chapter. If you're confused on who's who then look at the list below

Shakkuri= Hiccup

Asuto= Astrid

Hanajiru= Snotlout

Kuzuri= Gobber

There we go! Hopefully you all enjoy this story. I've been putting alot of heart to it. So review and leave your comments. No flames or flagging please


	2. Council Meeting and Dragon Hunting

Well folks here's chapter 2 for ya! Hopefully you'll enjoy this one :3

**Chapter 2: Council Meeting and Dragon Hunting**

It was morning at the village council building. Here is where the clan and civilian heads come together to discuss village matters either be it economic or shinobi matters. Today is different though. Today council discuss about the certain scourge on their village, the Night Fury. Most of the Civilian Council members were discussing on how to get rid of the certain pest. The Shinobi Council however were either ignoring the Civilians or minding their own business.

The sounds of the doors opening caught the attention of both sides as they looked as Shakkuri Tara and Mjölnir walked in. Most of the Civilians had a sneering look on their faces as they saw the Skrill and its master take their place in the Tara clan seat. They knew that the head of the Tara Clan cared for the "demon child". Since he had the Skrill, he could win any argument considering the dragon sparked every time they antagonized either Shakkuri or Naruto.

"Tara-san," one of the civilian councilors said. "How many times do we have to tell you? No pets during council meetings. This isn't a barn!"

Shakkuri's eye twitched a bit from that statement. What right did they have to order anyone of the Shinobi status around? They lived in a military-ruled village for Kami's sake! They don't have the power to give orders. He decided to let the councilor know who's in charge.

"Councilor," Shakkuri said. "Let me give you a little lesson. One, Mjölnir isn't a pet. He's a member of my clan as well as the matriarch of the dragon branch of the Tara Clan. He has in every right to be here as is Tsume-san's partner, Kuromaru. Three, you are not my superior. Only the Hokage and only the Hokage has the right to order us of the Shinobi Council. So it'd be the best option to not antagonize either of us."

Shakkuri filled that last sentence with a bit of killing intent which had the councilor shaking. Mjölnir was growling at the councilor with the same intent as well as electricity surging through his body. Couple clan heads sitting nearby had their hair standing up on end from the Skrill's Shock ability. The noticeable ones were Hiashi Hyūga, Fugaku Uchiha and Murakumo Kurama. A few of the shinobi councilors silently chuckled at the new look of their fellow councilors.

"Tara-san," Hiashi said. "Though I'd love to continue watch you put the civilians in their place. Could please calm down your dragon? If this keeps up Hikari will have the camera out taking countless pictures back at our compound."

Shakkuri chuckled at this then went to calming down the dragon. It took a few minutes but it calmed down well enough to where it wasn't using the Shock ability anymore. The three Clan heads proceeded to set their hair back down. Then the sound of the council room doors opening grabbed their attention to see Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage, walk into the room to his designated seat.

Silence went around the room as all the members focused on their leader. The Sandaime looked around then looked over the files of the discussion today. The Hokage coughed a bit then sat up straight getting the meeting started.

"Today's council meeting will now begin." He said. He then looked over to one of the civilian councilors. "Taro-san would like to bring into light what we must discuss?"

Taro then stood up then looked upon his fellow councilors. "My fellow councilors, it has come to my attention that the village is suffering a certain pest problem." Muttering could be heard from the Civilian Council while the Shinobi just continued to listen. "For the past 5 years, a dragon has been disrupting our way of life. So I say we cannot stand by and let this menace plague our lives. We must slay the beast!"

The council room went into a major uproar. One side was the civilians who were demanding the head of the dragon. The other was the shinobi who were thinking that this action was complete nonsense. Shakkuri and Mjölnir looked at each other and then sighed. The entire shinobi populace knew that the civilians always had a one tract mind when it came to complicated situations. Including the Kyūbi no Yoko incident ten years ago.

Before finishing their thoughts, the sound of a hand slamming on a table drew everyone's attention. They all looked towards Hiruzen who looked like he about to blow a gasket. The civilians stayed quite as well as the shinobi then the Sandaime coughed a bit then restarted the discussion.

"Now that everyone's calmed down." He said before turning to Shakkuri. "Shakkuri-san, can you now elaborate the council with the information you've gathered from the attack?"

Shakkuri got up where he was holding a file which held information on the days the Night Fury attacked. He made copies to each member where he handed the files to each member. He then went back to his clan seat then started discussing his findings.

"As you know," He said. "The Night Fury has been attacking the village for the past 5 years now. The answer of why was unknown back then…until now. Its attacks have a connection to certain events that happen in the village. At first I couldn't make heads or tails of it. Until what happened a week ago…"

"And what pray tell," a random civilian councilor interrupted. "Happened a week ago?"

"You and the rest of the Civilian Council should know!" he shouted at him. The council was taken back from Shakkuri's sudden outburst. Then he calmed down a bit and continued. "Last week on Sept. 12th, a certain individual was sent to the hospital from receiving nearly-fatal wounds from constant beatings and punctures on his body. Now who does that remind you of?"

"No one I heard of," the councilor scoffed. "What's the point?"

"The point," Shakkuri said. "Is who the individual is, Inoichi could you read the name of the individual in the file?"

Inoichi opened the file and looked over that particular day. As he kept reading his eyes kept getting wider and wider. The council members noticed his expression and they too were curious. He placed the folder down and then looked towards to the council.

"The individual's name is…Naruto!"

That one name caused a major uproar from the civilian's side. Some demanding the "demon child's" head while the others said that they knew he was the cause of their misfortune. This major uproar was causing the shinobi side to groan. Tsume held her ears along with Kuromaru who complained about loud-mouthed civilians.

"SILENCE!" shouted the Hokage. This caused the council room to be silent as they looked at the Sandaime, who had a hardened look. As he looked around seeing that everyone he then turned to Shakkuri. "How can you be sure that Naruto is the cause?"

"I looked over each file and found a connection." He explained. "Each time Naruto was attacked, the Night Fury attacked two hours or a day after the recorded attack. My guess is that the Night Fury reacts to this every time he's in danger. Every dragon in Konoha is known to react to their protective instinct so my theory is that the Night Fury was passing over Konoha when he first witnessed Naruto being beaten. Thanks to that its protective instinct kicked in. Just seeing a child being prosecuted in an unjustified manner would make anyone do what that Night Fury's doing."

"That's it?" a random civilian councilor scoffed. "Well I can see what we should do about the problem. I say we kill the demon chi-" Before the councilor could finish the civilian was hit by a bolt of lightning which he was shocked causing him to sputter and twitch uncontrollably. He falls to the floor as the council was shocked at what they witnessed then turned to the direction where the bolt came from.

They saw Mjölnir growling and sparking with electricity. He wasn't the only one with an angry look Shakkuri was giving a hardened glare at the entire Civilian Council. They shivered from both the man's and dragon's look. The Shinobi Council were smirking at this. They knew the Civilians thought themselves as powerful as the Shinobi Council but that was only because they were to power hungry and arrogant for rational thought.

"Nobody," said Shakkuri. "Nobody will speak about the very child who's been keeping you all safe from the Kyūbi's wrath all these years. Don't ever talk about him like that! You have no-"

"Shakkuri-san," the Hokage interrupted. "That's quite enough. The best course of action is to have more guards to make sure that the child isn't harmed by the civilians."

The civilians were in an uproar to that order. They stopped when the Sandaime gave out a massive amount of killing intent. The civilians kept their mouths shut as well as shiver from the Hokage's killing intent. The Hokage looked around seeing that everything calmed down he then calmed down as well.

"As I said, "More guards to make sure the child isn't harmed". Now that everything's in order, this meeting is now dismissed."

With that the councilors dispersed. Shakkuri and Mjölnir were walking out as well but then they were stopped by the Sandaime. He looked at both of them then gestured them to his office. Both looked at each other then followed the aged Hokage to his office.

* * *

During that morning, Naruto was walking through the forest with a hand drawn map in hand. He marked out each area he searched and the frustration was getting to him. He had no luck locating the Night Fury. This caused him to scribble on his map then folding and place it in his pocket.

"The Gods above hate me. Everyone in the village does," he said to himself. "Some people either loose a kunai or a scroll." He then smacks away a random branch out of his way. "No, not me… I managed to lose an entire dragon!" To make matters more unbearable, the branch from before, smacked him right across his face.

He groaned while holding the spot the branch hit him. He was about to get more angry until he saw something he didn't before. The tree he was smacked by was broken in half. He looked to see under the tree that something large plowed through over the next hill. He went up the path following the trail. Hopefully the body of the Night Fury was there waiting.

As he crawled up the hill, he immediately disappeared behind it. He peered back over it to see a black motionless figure lying on the ground, tangled in the ropes of the bolo cannon. The creature was a dragon but not like any seen in the village.

Its wingspan was around fourteen to sixteen feet, with the dragon itself being large and sleek, adding its tail length as well. The scales on its body were completely colored black; body design similar to a newt, possibly a dog because of the way its legs were. The blonde also noticed a smaller set of wings behind the main ones. On the end of its tail there were wing-like tips or one wing-like tip. Naruto then noticed its short neck and, unlike the other dragons, has no nose horn. Instead on its head, it had multiple flaps like that of a dog's ears it also had them on the side of its head. There were also scale fringes running from the top of its head to the base of its tail. For a moment, Naruto thought he noticed that one of its eyes open, to reveal a cat-like green.

Naruto slowly walked down the hill before quickly hiding behind the boulder. Naruto then pulled out a kunai from his equipment pouch. He then peered over it to see the dragon hasn't moved still. He slowly walked out and closer to the Night Fury. He poked it a bit with his foot to see if it would move. Seeing that it didn't, he chuckled then smiled at his accomplishment.

"Yes!" he exclaimed. "I did it! Now I have proof to show. This fixes everything!" He then places his foot on the belly of the dragon, his chest puffed out with pride as he spoke out in a deep mighty voice, "I, Naruto Uzumaki, have brought down this mighty beast!"

His was short lived, for he realized too soon, the Night Fury stirred underneath him, and began breathing heavily.

Naruto stumbled a bit being caught off guard. He slowly walked over to the dragon looking over to its head. The dragon's eye was open, which was indeed cat-like green, staring right into his cerulean blue ones. What surprised him was that dragon didn't make a move or struggle to escape. He moved a bit closer but then smiled.

"Well," he said. "Since I found you might as well drag you back to village." He grabbed one of the ropes and started pulling. As he was pulling, he noticed he wasn't going anywhere. He looked around seeing he was still in the same place. He groaned not before pulling on the ropes only causing his feet kick up dirt.

After ten minutes of pulling, Naruto panted and looked back seeing if the dragon even budged. No success. Naruto sighed in frustration as he landed on his hindquarters and lay against the dragon's stomach. The Night Fury made some minor movement and gave out rumbling noises. Naruto looked back the dragon and thought about what to do about it. He couldn't pull it back to the village, it was too heavy. He couldn't think of anything else to bring back the proof. Except one thing came to mind, he had to do the very thing his village hasn't done in over ten years.

He would have to kill the dragon.

He stood up in front of the Night Fury, who still staring at him, now with his kunai above his head. He looked down with a saddened look. He knew he shouldn't do this but he needed the proof.

"I-I'm sorry," he said. "But I need to have proof." He raised the kunai high in the air ready to stab the dragon. He clenched his eyes but he opened one to look down. He saw the dragon close its eyes, laying his head down, accepting its fate. He shook his head and was ready to stab but he looked back down and saw something familiar about this.

In the Night Fury's place, he saw himself. He saw himself like he was being hunted down by the civilians in the village. Tears started to fall from his eyes until he went for the stab.

**THWAK!**

The kunai was stuck in the trunk of a nearby tree. Naruto was panting from the emotional exhaustion. He was on his hands and knees from the entire experience. He looked at the dragon behind him. He knew that he wouldn't stoop to a low that was close to the civilian's standards.

"I did this," he said quietly his voice filled with regret.

The Night Fury, who was still waiting for its fate, shot open its eyes to the sound of a snap. It looked over and to its amazement was Naruto cutting the ropes. Why was this boy trying to release him when he claimed to about to kill him? The dragon couldn't place this child.

Naruto vigorously cut at the bolo ropes. The sooner the Night Fury was free the better. Naruto proceeded to the last rope, not before the Night Fury sprung out. It pinned Naruto to the rock he hid behind before. Naruto tried to struggle a bit as the Night Fury pinned the boy by his neck with its claw against the rock.

For once in his life, Naruto was scared. The civilians were cupcakes compared to what he was facing right now. Unlike humans, who resort to tools or jutsu, a dragon could either rip you to shreds or incinerate you to cinders. Whatever this dragon planned hopefully it wasn't either.

The Night Fury stared at Naruto with its large, vibrant catlike green eyes, filled with anger. Naruto only stared back with eyes filled with fear. The dragon's breath felt on his face, hot and smelt that of brimstone. Its eyes staring into his, Naruto was almost hypnotized by its gaze.

The Night Fury rose up with its mouth opened, revealing rows of sharp white teeth. Naruto prepared for either the face ripping or the incineration. However, none of that happened at all. It loosened its grip, for the last second, and let loose a ferocious roar. It snorted in Naruto's face not before taking off farther into the forest. It attempted to fly away, however, for some odd reason, it hit rock cliffs and trees, until if fell somewhere deep in the forest.

Naruto breathed heavily and wobbly stood up. He looked into the direction where the dragon ran off to. He sighed not looking back before gathering his things. As he walked away, he didn't notice a figure watching the scene before him. The figure scratched the underside of his chin as he watched the young boy head back.

"Hmmm," he thought. "Things around here have grown more…interesting."

* * *

Afternoon came at the Tara Compound, Asuto was out front watering the flowers near the window stand. She hummed as Stormfly was sunbathing while keeping an eye on her master. Then its head raised up and chattered as it look to the sky. Asuto looked and smiled to see her husband flying in on Mjölnir.

The Skrill landed as Asuto was walking up to them. Shakkuri smiled as he dismounted his dragon as he was greeted by his wife. He and she then went inside their home towards the living room. There they sat down together as Mjölnir laid next to the fireplace.

"So," Asuto asked. "How did it go?"

"Well," he said. "The meeting could have gone better. If only the civilians weren't so noisy." Asuto laughed at that as he continued. "But I had a last minute meeting with the Hokage."

"What did he want?" she asked. Shakkuri sighed as he began to the tale. "Well it was mainly about Naruto."

**Flashback**

At the Hokage's office, Hiruzen Sarutobi sat within his chair as Shakkuri stood before him. Mjölnir was near the corner chewing on a large charred piece of wood. Shakkuri had many questions going through his head. One of them was why the Hokage brought him to his office. Another was probably he wanted to talk to him about the Night Fury.

"Shakkuri-san," the Hokage said snapping Shakkuri out of his thoughts. "There is something we need to discuss."

"What is it, Hokage-sama?" Shakkuri asked. "Does it regard the Night Fury?"

"No, no," the Hokage said. "It regards something or should I say someone different." Shakkuri raised a brow to this.

"What do you mean by "someone", Hokage-sama?" The Hokage sighed as he turned his chair to view the village.

"I'm referring to Naruto." Shakkuri's eyes widened a bit but continued to listen. "As you know around a year ago, Naruto was thrown out of the orphanage left out in the streets to fend for himself. Since then, the villagers have been prosecuting him almost every day. It's even hard to find the boy a family that would truly care for him."

Shakkuri started to frown from hearing this. He knew no one wanted to adopt Naruto. The civilians didn't want anything to do with him because of the Kyūbi no Yoko. The shinobi didn't want to get involved because it could cause civil war within clans or power struggles. Since Naruto was so important to the village, the Civilian Council shouldn't have jurisdiction over him. Unfortunately that wasn't the case. Since Naruto wasn't enlisted amongst the shinobi's ranks or from a major clan, the Civilian Council had the power over him.

If only he could help Naruto. Heck he would adopt the boy just to… From that one idea, it started to grow to the size of the forests around their village. Shakkuri smiled at the well thought plan, it could work as long as the Civilian Council wasn't in the way. He then turned to the Hokage, who noticed the look on his face.

"Hokage-sama," Shakkuri said. "I think I might have an idea that might help Naruto." Hiruzen raised his brow at this but continued listening. "You said no one else would adopt him right?"

"Yes," The Sandaime said with a confused tone. "What are you trying to say, Shakkuri-san?"

"What I'm saying is this," he said. "What if me and Asuto adopt Naruto?" This answer made the Hokage wide-eyed as Shakkuri continued. "I know what you're thinking, but I got it planned. We adopt Naruto, the Civilian Council won't be able to touch him. Plus we'll be able to give him the love and family he always wanted. I know it sounds too complicated-"

"I'll allow it." The Sandaime answered.

"I know you're probably against it but…" Shakkuri paused at what he heard. "What did you say?"

"I said," Hiruzen said. "I'll allow it. Your heart's in the right place, Shakkuri-san. I've seen the way Naruto is whenever he's with you and your family. His smile is always true whenever he's with you. Plus it'll benefit Naruto whenever he needs help with shinobi or dragon training, am I right?"

Shakkuri chuckled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head. Then he realized one thing, adoption was a civilian matter. If the Civilian Council knew of this then they would immediately put a stop to this. He knew they hated Naruto with every fiber of their being. They'd do anything to make his life miserable.

"Um," Shakkuri said. "Hokage-sama, what about-"

"The Civilian Council?" the Sandaime answered. He then put a finger under his chin as he pondered till he had an answer. "Well how about we make this an S-Rank secret then? What do you think?" Shakkuri blinked but then smiled and bowed to him.

"That is probably the best course of action, Hokage-sama!" He answered. "So, when will the paperwork be done? The Hokage smiled at this.

"It'll be done during the evening," he answered. "I'll make sure that one of my trusted ANBU files the adoption form."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama." he said with a smile.

"And thank you, Shakkuri-san." The Sandaime answered back. "For giving the thing Naruto truly deserves; a family."

**Flashback End**

Asuto's mouth was agape from the entire tale. She couldn't believe that the Hokage would allow this. She didn't care though, considering it would be able to keep Naruto safe from the clutches of the Civilian Council. She could feel tears down her cheek from the happiness knowing that a child she cared about was about to be given any child should deserve; a loving family.

"Are you alright, Asuto-chan?" Shakkuri asked. Asuto wiped away the tears and smiled to her husband.

"I'm fine, dear" she answered. "Are you sure you want to do this? After all we do have a child on the way." She rubbed her pregnant belly, she could feel their child kick a bit. Shakkuri smiled as he took his wife's hand.

"I've never been more sure in my life," he answered. "Besides, this will give our newborn an older brother." He and Asuto laughed warmly at this. Shakkuri then looked around and noticed something off. "Hey, where's Naruto?"

"He's up in the guest room," she answered as she stood up. Shakkuri helped her up and she thanked him. "Shall we go get him?" Her husband then nodded when they proceeded upstairs to discuss the adoption with the blonde boy.

* * *

Just before Shakkuri got home, Naruto climbed back into the guest room through the window. He closed it quietly before walking over to the guest bed. He laid on it looking up at the ceiling thinking of the Night Fury he let go. He couldn't get its image out of his head. Sitting up, he walked over to the desk within the room that had sketching tools.

He began sketching which at first looked like scribbling but it was not. Thanks to Shakkuri's minor teachings along with Kuzuri's guidance, he could make pretty decent sketches. After a few minutes, a couple of drawings were complete. A few of them were biology sketches of the Night Fury, each very accurate and much detail to it. The others were minor sketches, with the same accuracy and detail, showing the Night Fury in different poses, some calm while others looked battle ready.

Naruto then pulled out one of the sketches and stared at it in both fascination and depression. He knew it'd be slim chance to ever see the dragon again. But something in his gut told him he might. Though he knew it easier said than done. One way is for certain, he wouldn't forget that face. He set the sketch down and lay back onto the bed. He looked towards the ceiling thinking about the dragon.

"I hope to see you again." He said to himself. He was about to take a nap when he heard the door knock.

He sat up when he saw Asuto and Shakkuri walk in. He gave a small smile and they smiled back. Naruto got off the bed and stood up then walked over to the couple.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Naruto," Shakkuri said. "There's something we want to talk about with you.

* * *

Well there you have it! Stay tuned for the next chapter :3

* * *

**Next Chapter: New Family and First Day at the Academies**


End file.
